


Drowning In You

by vixxsparalleluniverse



Series: For You Sinners [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Forgot some tags, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Lots of nicknames, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, also this isnt proofread so sorry for any spelling errors or such, barely, barely though - Freeform, blink and miss dojae, defenseman yuta, football jock johnny, frontman jaehyun, hints of yuwin, honestly idk who is domming just take it, its there but i dont expand on it, johnny is whipped, my lack of sex knowledge really shines here oops, or just thigh highs and panties, quarterback johnny, reserved music major taeil, taeil is thicc and we all know that, taeil wears johnny's varsity jacket and they have sex woop, they kiss after johnny wins a championship game, they're so in love its gross, time to commit die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxsparalleluniverse/pseuds/vixxsparalleluniverse
Summary: Johnny Suh is NCT College's star quarterback, loved for his amazing football skills and musical talent. Behind closed doors, Johnny is loved by Moon Taeil, a reserved music major.orTaeil and Johnny have sex with Taeil wearing Johnny’s varsity jacket uwu.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: For You Sinners [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/954285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 217





	Drowning In You

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there sinners. Since my province is on lockdown for three weeks because of the coronavirus, I planned a schedule to update multiple stories since there are a lot of fics I need to write. But alas, I decided to pull out a smut fic out of my ass as usual.
> 
> This time, we have college boyfriends Johnil with Johnny being an American football jock and Taeil being a quiet yet lovable music major. You got it, it's a smut fic where Taeil is wearing Johnny's varsity jacket because I am unoriginal.
> 
> NOTE: I am referencing American football as "football" so if you are thinking of soccer, that ain't it. Apologies for my lack of football knowledge and sorry if Taeil and Johnny are a bit OOC. This is porn with a bit of plot so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy you horny fools lmao.
> 
> Also here is a cute video of Johnny trying to get Taeil on his lap [uwu](https://twitter.com/suhjohnnypic/status/1242734121228460033) (also this is how they look like in this fic as well)

5 minutes to go, 5 minutes until the final quarter of the championship game was over. Johnny Suh felt overwhelmed when a water bottle was pushed in his hands, the coach shouting out tips to the other players to get the final touchdown.

“Hey John, it’s gonna be alright.” Nakamoto Yuta, a defenseman, assured the quarterback, who was chugging the water down.

“Fuck, Nakamoto, I don’t know what’s gonna happen if we lose.” Johnny replied, crushing the bottle in his hands. “I can’t disappoint the team.”

“You will still be the beloved Johnny Suh. If not, you are still my best friend Johnny Suh and the best boyfriend to Moon Taeil.” Yuta mumbled the last part so no one heard.

“Thanks Yuta.” Johnny smiled and Yuta returned with his healing smile. Yuta looked up at the audience to see two people go down the stairs to approach the team.

  
“Speaking of Moon Taeil…” Johnny looked up to see those two people in front of him, the smaller sitting next to him.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Taeil asked, placing a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder.

“I’m scared, I don’t want to lose.” Johnny answered, pressing his forehead on Taeil’s shoulder. Thankfully, the campus knew how touchy the pair were, as roommates of course.

“Youngho, you won’t lose.” Taeil lifted Johnny’s head to cup his cheeks. “You can win this.” Johnny took a deep breath, holding onto Taeil’s arm. An idea popped up in Taeil’s brain but it was risky. “If you win, I will reward you with something special.” Johnny’s eyes widened as Taeil removed his hands from Johnny’s cheeks.

“What kind of reward?” Taeil suppressed the urge to coo at Johnny’s eagerness. He was really like a puppy.

“It’s not going to be a good reward if I reveal it.” Taeil laughed at Yuta’s scandalized expression, the defenseman hearing the entire conversation.

“Ok, I know you two are together but that was disgusting.” Yuta hissed quietly and Johnny flushed.

“Everyone come to the field!” the coach yelled and Yuta got up. He winked at the person who came with Taeil, getting an eye roll in response.

“If I win, can you give me your number, Sicheng?” Yuta asked Sicheng, who narrowed his eyes.

“No.” Sicheng responded blandly but Yuta’s smile didn’t fade.

“I will get it one day!” Yuta yelled as he ran to the field. Sicheng crossed his arms but couldn’t prevent the smile on his face. Taeil gave Johnny a hug and the pair got up.

“Win the game, big boy.” Taeil mumbled and Johnny nodded. The quarterback left for the field, Taeil watching his boyfriend position at the center. The eldest turned back to Sicheng, who ended up bringing him back to the stands.

“Set!” the referee shouted as the opposing teams got into position. “Hut!” The frontman threw the ball through his legs to Johnny, who set off running, avoiding the opposing defensemen who came to stop him.

“JOHNNY!” the crowd chanted, Taeil being one of the loudest. Taeil jumped up and down, wishing the best for his boyfriend to win.

_‘Do it for Taeil, do it for Taeil…’_ Johnny repeated to himself and he reached the end, getting a touchdown. They did it, NCT College won the championships.

“HE DID IT! Johnny Suh got a touchdown! NCT College won the championships for this season!” the commentator shouted as the crowd gave deafening cheers. Johnny threw the ball down and got piled on by his teammates, Yuta screeching happily in his ear. The adrelinene of winning filled Johnny’s body, happiness coursing in his veins.

“We’re so proud of you, John!” another teammate, frontman Jung Jaehyun, yelled. Eventually, the team unpiled from Johnny and the quarterback got up to see Taeil running towards him with Sicheng behind him.

“Taeil hyung, what are you doing?” Sicheng called out as Taeil flung himself towards Johnny.

“I did it, Illie.” Johnny mumbled, holding Taeil tightly against him. The quarterback’s eyes widened when Taeil kissed him firmly, in front of everyone in the football arena. It was quiet for a split second as the crowd took in the star quarterback kissing the introverted music major. Then they started cheering again, even louder than last time. Sicheng and Jaehyun’s jaws dropped while Yuta smiled softly.

“There was your reward, John.” Taeil whispered, pulling away from the kiss to press their foreheads together. “Did you like it?”

“Taeil, you kissed me…” Johnny started. “In front of everyone…”

“I did, it’s about time everyone should know that the unattainable Johnny Suh belongs to me.” Taeil pulled Johnny back for another kiss, the pair deaf to the cheering.

“I love you.” Johnny whispered against Taeil’s lips.

“Love you too, baby.” They went back into reality when Jaehyun put Johnny in a headlock while Sicheng shook Taeil in shock.

“I can’t believe you did that, Taeil hyung!” Sicheng yelled, shaking the eldest.

“Come on kids, celebratory dinner!” Yuta yelled from the benches, surrounded by the other players. Jaehyun and Sicheng went to the benches and Johnny swooped Taeil into another kiss.

“Hey hey, you didn’t answer my question.” Taeil said, pulling away from the kiss.

“I love this reward.” Johnny answered and Taeil smiled.

“Do you want another one?”

“You are my reward.” Taeil flushed red and Johnny chuckled. “We should go now.”

*at a local bar*

“CONGRATS NCT COLLEGE!” the football team cheered, getting annoyed glances from other customers.

“Congrats to Johnny, who we have recently found out was taken.” Jaehyun stated, clinking beers with Johnny. The quarterback smiled sheepishly, one arm around Taeil’s shoulders. “Nice to finally meet you, Taeil-sshi.”

“Same here, Jaehyun-sshi.” Taeil returned the greeting, feeling rather uncomfortable around the football players.

“Don’t be nervous, hyung, we are all very nice.” Yuta assured the music major. “Except Doyoung, he’s a bitch.”

“Shut up, Nakamoto.” Doyoung hissed, taking a swig of beer. “He’s the bitch.”

“I am an angel, shut up.” Yuta fired back and the football bursted into loud laughter.

“The only thing angelic about you is that smile.” Johnny stated and the team mumbled in agreement.

“Then why is Sicheng not entranced by it?” Yuta whined and Taeil perked up at that.

“He’s just shy, don’t be too loud about your affection.” Taeil answered. “He likes you very much though.” The team cooed annoyingly and Yuta went red.

“Ok I will try.” Yuta mumbled in response. Taeil and Johnny shared a knowing look.

“We are gonna head out, I’m very tired.” Johnny announced, driving the team’s attention away from Yuta.

“Right, you guys have a night ahead of you.” Jaehyun teased, the couple flushing red as a result and loud laughter came from the team again.

“Shut up, Jung, you can’t even get Kim underneath you.” Johnny fired back and the reactions were even louder.

“Excuse me?” Doyoung asked, looking over at the frontman who was bright red.

“Anyway, bye!” Johnny shouted as he took Taeil’s hand to leave the bar, leaving behind the rowdy football team.

“Were you signing up for suicide, John?” Taeil laughed as the pair walked back to the dorms, thankfully nearby.

“Nah, Jaehyun just needs to get his head out of his ass.” Johnny responded, unlocking the door. The pair collapsed against the couch and Taeil ran a hand through Johnny’s hair, the younger draped on top of him.

“Why don’t you wash up, it’s late.” Taeil suggested, Johnny grumbling as a result.

“But I want to cuddle.” Johnny grumbled in response. Taeil tutted and Johnny looked up with puppy eyes.

“I have to give you another reward, you won’t be getting it unless you wash up.” Taeil made Johnny get up and gave the quarterback a light push to go to the washroom. Johnny removed his varsity jacket before entering the washroom, listening to his older boyfriend. Taeil eyed the material before taking it with him to the bedroom. “You can do this, Moon Taeil, he will love it.” Hesitantly, Taeil stripped off his clothes, going completely naked. Taeil grabbed the jacket and wore it over his shoulder, the material drowning him. Wearing black thigh highs and panties to match, Taeil observed himself in the mirror before settling down on the bed, hugging himself in the jacket.

Johnny walked out of the washroom after washing up, entering the bedroom to see Taeil waiting there, Johnny's varsity jacket wrapped around the older's smaller frame and black thigh highs stretched around Taeil's slender legs. The quarterback's jaw dropped, all of the blood rushing down to his cock.

"Taeil?" Johnny asked in awe. The older curled a finger towards him and like magic, Johnny obeyed by going towards his boyfriend. Taeil pulled Johnny down for a kiss, heated from the start. Johnny's hands wandered to his jacket, slipping his hands under to grip Taeil's waist.

"You won the championship, baby, so I want to be your prize." Taeil stated, flipping them over so Johnny was pressed into the bedsheets. The music major leaned down to firmly kiss Johnny, grinding down onto Johnny's cock to harden it even more. "I'm gonna take care of you tonight, then you will fuck me hard in the mattress like the good boy you are." Johnny groaned at that and Taeil pulled off Johnny's t-shirt to leave kisses on the younger's neck.

"Illie, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Johnny repeated and kissed Taeil wetly again, hands going down to cup Taeil's ass, covered with lace panties. Taeil pulled away and laughed as Johnny chased his lips.

"First, you are going to come in my mouth." Taeil got off Johnny to slide between the quarterback's legs. The older cupped Johnny's hard cock through his jeans, rubbing it a bit to get a reaction from Johnny.

"Suck my cock, baby." Johnny ran a hand through Taeil's blonde locks as the older unbuckled the belt holding up Johnny's jeans, pulling the jeans and underwear off in a swift movement. Taeil held Johnny in his hand and started pumping the organ, marvelling at the amount of precum the cock was leaking out.

"So big, John." Taeil licked off the beads of precum before sucking the crown of Johnny's dick. The younger let out a moan, curling a fist in Taeil's hair. Satisfied with this reaction, Taeil took more of the length into his mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat. Taeil stayed there for a few seconds before pulling off, stroking the cock a couple of times. Taeil spat on the organ before sucking it back in, making it easier for Taeil to jerk off his boyfriend.

"Fuck, you're so good at this, Taeille." Johnny looked down to see Taeil looking back at him, bobbing his head to bring Johnny closer to his release. "Rewarding me so well." Taeil was fueled by this compliment, increasing the speed of his head bobs, stroking what couldn't fit in his mouth. Taeil pulled off to suck Johnny's balls, jerking off the base at a quick speed. Taeil's dick was straining against his panties, sandwiched between the older's abdomen and the bed.

"You're gonna come?" Taeil asked hoarsely before sucking Johnny back into his mouth.

"Fuck, Taeil." Johnny groaned, tightening his fist in Taeil's hair. Seeing Taeil wear his varsity jacket with lingerie on, sucking on his dick like his life depended on it had Johnny going crazy, his hips bucking up to make Taeil take his cock deeper. "I'm coming, shit!" Johnny succumbed to his orgasm, filling Taeil's mouth with his seed. Taeil moaned softly when his mouth was filled with come, pulling off Johnny's cock with a 'pop' sound to swallow down the come.

"You taste so good, Youngho." Taeil crawled up to share a kiss with Johnny, the quarterback tasting his come in Taeil's mouth, Taeil letting out a filthy moan when Johnny sucked on his tongue. Johnny's softening cock pressed against Taeil's ass as the older started grinding down, brushing their cocks together. "Want you to fuck me now."

"Fuck yes, baby." Johnny flipped them over so Taeil was on his back, the varsity jacket fanning out on the bed sheets. Johnny took in his boyfriend's appearance before kissing him wetly, hands wandering up Taeil's chest. Taeil threw his head back when Johnny's thumb grazed his nipple, the older very sensitive there. "Gonna prep you now." Johnny opened the nightstand drawer to grab a bottle of lube, moving back to open Taeil's legs, lightly rubbing over the bulge on Taeil's panties.

"Youngho, please." Taeil whimpered as Johnny pulled off the panties. Johnny gave Taeil's cock a few licks before moving down to trace a finger over the ring of muscles.

"Want to eat you out." Johnny mumbled before latching his lips over the rim. Taeil let out a sharp moan, hooking his arms under his knees so Johnny could have easier access to his asshole. Johnny continued to lick and suck on the rim, opening his eyes to see Taeil moan under his touch, lost hands gripping the pillows underneath him.

"Johnny!" Taeil moaned continuously, pressing the side of his face on the pillows and moving one of his hands down to curl a fist in Johnny's hair. Johnny pulled away from the clenching hole to coat his fingers with the lube.

"Hands and knees, Moonie." Johnny watched Taeil go into that position, arching his back so the varsity jacket slid up and his ass was on display. Johnny couldn't help but to smack Taeil's ass, watching the cheek jiggle. "I love how you have a fat ass, so fucking hot." Taeil moaned in response, gripping hard on the sheets. Johnny left a slap on the other cheek before sliding a finger into the hole. One finger became two, Johnny using the scissoring motion to open Taeil up.

"Fuck, Johnny." Taeil took in shaky breaths as Johnny fingered him, a sneaky hand moving down to touch his own dick. Johnny noticed this and used his free hand to slap Taeil's ass again.

"No touching." Taeil whined at the command but listened, removing his hand to hold himself up. When Johnny deemed Taeil ready, the quarterback unwrapped a condom and slid it onto his length, jerking himself off a few times.

"Johnny, fuck me please." Taeil reached a hand back to grip Johnny's length, lining it up to sink it into his hole. The couple let out twin moans when Johnny got his length into Taeil, stopping when his balls pressed against Taeil's perineum. Johnny stayed still as Taeil adjusted, the younger running a comforting hand over Taeil's back, seeing his name and number embroidered on the jacket Taeil was wearing.

"Ready, Illie?" Johnny asked, turning Taeil's head to kiss him, licking into the older's mouth.

"Fuck me." Taeil whispered and that's all Johnny needed to start moving his hips, starting off slow. Taeil's hands gripped hard on the bed sheets, taking whatever Johnny gave him, the quarterback's hips hitting against his ass rhythmically. Johnny gripped onto Taeil's ass, spreading the cheeks so that he could see his dick slide in and out of the small hole.

"How do you take me so well, Illie? Always so good for me." Johnny turned Taeil's head again so that they could kiss, Taeil holding Johnny's nape as the younger thrusted into him. Taeil let out a hoarse scream when Johnny hit the special bundle of nerves, collapsing on his stomach and pressing his face in the pillows. Johnny stopped inside and grinded harshly on Taeil's prostate, making the elder keen in overstimulation.

"Youngho!" Taeil repeated Johnny's name like a mantra, gripping the sheets uselessly as Johnny continued to pound into him, letting the younger control the speed.

"Wearing my varsity jacket in those thigh highs, so much better than that stupid trophy." Johnny leaned down so his frame covered Taeil's, thrusting shallowly against Taeil's prostate. "You are the only prize I want." Taeil turned his head to kiss Johnny, neck screaming from the awkward angle. Their hands were laced over the bed sheets as they kissed, Johnny nibbling on Taeil's lower lip as he thrusted relentlessly into the older. Taeil pulled away from the kiss to moan, hard dick sliding up and down the bed sheets. Johnny pulled out and made Taeil lay down on his side.

"Put it back in please." Taeil whined, reaching back to stroke Johnny in slow pumps. Johnny placed his hand over Taeil's to push himself in the older again. Johnny started a pace right away, gripping Taeil's thigh to hook his arm underneath, spreading Taeil to fuck in him easily. Taeil cried out when Johnny hit his prostate again and hooked an arm over Johnny's neck to kiss him sloppily. Johnny smacked Taeil's inner thigh just so he can see the flesh redden, fucking harder into his beautiful boyfriend. Taeil pulled on Johnny's hair when the quarterback moved one hand to hold Taeil's dick, stroking it quickly.

"Gonna come for me, baby?" Johnny questioned in Taeil's ear, sucking the lobe in his mouth. Taeil whimpered in response and gripped Johnny's hair tighter.

"I'm gonna come." Taeil's moans got higher as he felt pleasure from both sides, Johnny's hand stroking him and Johnny's dick hitting his prostate relentlessly. Johnny smacked Taeil's inner thigh again with his free hand and bit a hickey on Taeil's slender neck.

"Come for me, Illie." Johnny whispered and Taeil obliged with a high pitched moan, spilling over his soft tummy and Johnny's hand. Taeil's chest heaved when he orgasmed, the varsity jacket stuck on his back with sweat and a light flush on his chest. Taeil whimpered as Johnny continued to stroke him, the younger's dick still raging hard inside him. The music major batted Johnny's hand away, oversensitive. Johnny lifted up his come covered hand and Taeil held the hand to lick the come off, sucking on Johnny's fingers to clean it. "You can't be real, Moonie."

"I am real, Youngho." Taeil kissed Johnny after cleaning off the quarterback's fingers, sharing the taste of Taeil's come. Taeil moaned softly as Johnny sucked on his tongue. "You're still hard."

"I can pull out and jack off in the shower." Johnny made a move to pull out but Taeil stopped him.

"No, this was supposed to be about you." Taeil pushed his hips back so Johnny's dick could slide in and out of him. Johnny groaned softly as he watched Taeil's ass clap against his hips.

"Then I want you to ride me, baby." Johnny pulled out and Taeil whined at the loss. "On top of me." Johnny laid back against the pillows and Taeil straddled him, leaning down to kiss Johnny. The quarterback held his dick to slide into Taeil as they kissed, the older throwing his head back when the cock grazed his sensitive prostate. Johnny planted his feet on the bed to thrust up into the older, watching Taeil's mouth drop into an 'o' shape. "I thought you were taking care of me, princess." Taeil gasped at the nickname, feeling his cock grow hard. He pushed Johnny back down and sat up to ride Johnny quickly, bouncing up and down to get Johnny closer to his orgasm.

"So good." Taeil moaned, planting his hands down on Johnny's chest and rolling his hips. Johnny held onto Taeil's waist, watching his boyfriend fuck himself on his cock, the varsity jacket sliding off Taeil's shoulder at every bounce. "So fucking big inside me, giving me cock like a good boy."

"You're so beautiful, Taeil." Johnny slid his hands down to Taeil's thighs, thumbing at the thigh highs sticking on. "So tight around me."

"Want you to come." Taeil leaned down to moan in Johnny's ear, hands bracing on the sheets. "Want your come so bad." Johnny growled softly before flipping them over, throwing Taeil's legs over his shoulders and bending him so Johnny can drill into Taeil's abused asshole. Taeil held onto Johnny's hair as the younger licked his neck, leaving behind red and purple bruises. Taeil's hard cock was sandwiched between their abdomens, drooling out precome over the drying semen on Taeil's tummy. Johnny felt himself getting closer so he pulled out, absorbing in Taeil's whines as the older tried to get Johnny back inside.

"Gonna come all over you." Johnny pulled off the condom and started stroking himself, aiming it at Taeil's opened hole. The older bit his lip as he watched Johnny fuck into his own hand, legs spread wide. Taeil reached a hand down to help Johnny, jerking him off at the same pace. Johnny came the second time all over Taeil's tummy, ropes of come mixing in with Taeil's. Johnny kissed Taeil again, settling down from his high as Taeil stroked him through. Johnny hissed from oversensitivity when Taeil removed his hand.

"Was that good?" Taeil asked, running a hand through Johnny's hair.

"Fuck, Illie, that was amazing." Johnny responded and kissed the older, massaging Taeil's ass and feeling Taeil's hard cock pressing against his abdomen. "But you didn't come yet."

"No, that's fine-" Taeil started but was cut off with a high pitched moan when Johnny sucked the crown of his dick, sliding the length in his mouth. Johnny felt Taeil's hand grip his hair as he bobbed his head, getting Taeil closer to his release. Johnny pulled off with a pop and stroked the older.

"Come for me, princess." Johnny said hoarsely and used his hand to dip a finger in Taeil's gaping asshole. Taeil cried out as he came over Johnny's hand and his stomach, the older's tummy now having three loads decorated there. Johnny pulled his fingers out and moved up to kiss his tired boyfriend, careful hands cupping the older's cheeks.

"Fuck." Taeil breathed out, taking Johnny's fingers to suck off the come again, locking gazes with the younger as he ate off the come. Johnny pulled his hand away to kiss Taeil, tasting Taeil's come in the older's mouth. Johnny pulled away to take in Taeil's appearance, the older's chest flushed red, reds and purples decorated on his neck and three loads of come on the older's tummy.

"So gorgeous, Illie." Johnny kissed Taeil again before getting up to get a warm towel. Taeil reached a hand down to dip his fingers in the mess on his stomach, sucking his fingers as he waited for Johnny to come back. The quarterback came back with a warm washcloth and saw Taeil sucking on his fingers. "Can't go a minute without something in your mouth?"

"Just getting started." Taeil replied as he was wiped down, Johnny leaving small kisses against Taeil's neck as he cleaned around Taeil's hole. "You fucked me so well today."

"I did, princess." Johnny tossed the towel by the pile of clothes on the floor. "You looked so fucking hot in my jacket." Taeil smiled in response and Johnny kissed him again. "As much as I love you in it, you should take it off, you must be sweating." Taeil did as told, removing it and tossing it at the pile. The thigh highs joined afterwards so the couple were both completely naked.

"We should shower, I feel gross." Taeil remarked as Johnny left kisses against the older's neck, the quarterback spooning his boyfriend.

"Alright, Illie." Johnny carried Taeil bridal style to the bathroom, the older laughing while his arms were wrapped around Johnny's neck. Grabbing a towel, Johnny and Taeil entered the cramped shower and Johnny extended a hand to open up the knob. When the water was at a comfortable temperature, Johnny took the shampoo and started lathering Taeil's hair with it, observing the older closing his eyes in bliss as Johnny washed his hair.

"Johnny." Taeil mumbled, sneaky hand trailing down to stroke Johnny's cock. The quarterback removed his hands from Taeil's hair as the older stroked him faster.

"Oh? What are you doing, Illie?" Johnny asked, biting his lip to prevent a moan from coming.

"Want you to fuck me again." Taeil answered innocently, twisting on an upstroke. Johnny removed Taeil's hand and lifted the older up by his thighs, Taeil immediately clinging on Johnny by gripping his shoulders and wrapping his legs around Johnny's waist. Easily, Johnny held his dick and inserted it inside Taeil's used hole. The steady stream of water hit the pair as Johnny roughly fucked into Taeil, holding the older up against the shower wall. Taeil bit down on Johnny's shoulder when Johnny grazed his prostate.

"Fuck, baby." Johnny groaned in Taeil's ear, embarrassingly close to his orgasm. Taeil moaned loudly when Johnny held the older's cock in his hand. "Gonna come again for me, Moonie?"

"I'm gonna come, Youngho." Taeil cried out when he orgasmed for the third time, cock twitching out a few pathetic strings of come. Johnny hissed at Taeil's hole clenching his dick in a vice like grip.

"Baby, you're so good to me." Johnny mumbled before slamming his hips against Taeil's ass. Taeil dug his nails in Johnny's shoulder, overstimulated.

"Come in my mouth, please." Taeil was set down and the older immediately went on his knees to suck Johnny into his mouth.

"Fuck, Illie." Johnny thrusted into Taeil's mouth a handful of times before succumbing into his third orgasm, filling Taeil's mouth with ropes of semen. Taeil moaned softly when his mouth was flooded by the warm liquid. Johnny pulled Taeil up to share a wet kiss, tasting his come in Taeil's mouth. "You really love drinking my come." Taeil moaned in the kiss, gripping Johnny's hair.

"Only if it's you." Taeil responded and continued kissing Johnny until the water went cold. Johnny cleaned up Taeil with a loofa as Taeil washed Johnny's hair. Soon after, Johnny turned off the shower and opened the curtain to grab a towel. Johnny dried Taeil with caution, careful not to rub too harshly on Taeil's hole. Taeil also dried Johnny, laughing when Johnny's hair stuck up.

"Let's get to bed, princess." Johnny hoisted Taeil up, wrapping the older's legs around his waist again and walking them out of the bathroom. Not bothering to put on clothes or change the sheets, Johnny and Taeil tumbled on the bed and held each other close. Johnny spooned the older, pressing his face in Taeil's neck. "Thank you, baby, I know how scary it was to make the decision to kiss me in front of everyone."

"I thought it was time." Taeil craned his neck so Johnny can leave small kisses against the skin. "Wanted everyone to know that the unattainable Johnny Suh belonged to me."

"And the introverted composer Moon Taeil belongs to me." Johnny bit down on Taeil's neck, leaving behind more hickeys.

"I think everyone will tell if you didn't stop biting me." Taeil hissed and Johnny licked his tongue over the bite marks. Johnny chuckled as a result and captured Taeil's lips in a kiss, licking into the older's mouth.

"I love you, Illie." Johnny mumbled, burying his face in Taeil's neck.

"I love you too, Youngho." Taeil responded before closing his eyes to slip into dreamland, fully blissed out. It was the start of a new chapter, the pair not afraid to express their love for each other openly.

("So, Johnny, what was the reward?"

"Well, Nakamoto, it started with his lips wrapped around-"

"You know what? I don't want to know anymore."

"You asked!")

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the end. This was way messier than my other pwps but as long as you enjoyed it, I am content.
> 
> Anyway, bye sinners!


End file.
